


LaFerry Prompts

by firecrackerx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrackerx/pseuds/firecrackerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of LaFerry drabbles prompted by Creampuffs over Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> lostinmusicswaves prompted LaFerry in their first officially unofficial date. Cute dorks with sweaty palms and giddy smiles.

LaFontaine looked at their watch once more and resumed their pacing in front of the iron gates of Silas. Gravel crunched under their feet. They sighed, irritated:

"Why am I so nervous, anyway?" they murmured, stopped and straightened their jacket, holding their head high. "Be logical. This is nothing new. This is _the opposite_ of new."

But truth be told —and LaFontaine never spared the truth for themselves or others— there was something new about the whole thing. They were going to do something they had dreamed of growing up and that somehow had turned unnecessary along the way: they were going on a date with Lola Perry.

The mere thought made them long for a mirror and, in the absence of one, they ended passing their fingers through their hair quickly, hoping for the best. It was the weirdest thing to do, because that very same morning they had woke up in the same bed with Perry and had not minded that their hair looked like a nest of deranged birds. But now it mattered.

First dates were stressful.

But it was not even a first date, not really. What, if not dates, would you call all those afternoons back home when the walked to the back of the shabby library building to talk alone and sometimes share some booze (acquired with no little effort)? How to call the evenings watching movies on LaFontaine's couch, holding hands secretly under the blanket? And what about the long walks in early summer? Lately, they even bought Christmas presents together. LaFontaine considered all those moments as dates in their little, secret way. Wearing a nice jacket and a new shirt didn't mean this time was different, nor did it make it a first date. Not at all.

"Going to town?" said a nasal voice to their right. A lanky boy who shared some of their courses was walking towards the gates. LaFontaine greeted him with a movement of the head.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch the train in a bit."

"Same. Wanna walk with me?" he said slowing down as he approached, but not stopping.

"Uh... no, I am... I'm waiting for someone. I have a date. But thanks."

"Ah," he smiled and gave them a thumbs up as he walked past. "Good luck, dude."

LaFontaine swallowed, throat suddenly dry as they watched the boy stroll nonchalantly between the thick trees framing the path to the closest train stop. And again the unnerving sound of gravel being stepped on filled the air, growing distant and moving away with him.

_I have a date._

They had never said such a thing out loud before. The palms of their hands felt sweaty and for a very confusing moment they were unable to link Perry's familiar features with the idea of the imminent date. Everything was slightly bizarre. They had spent an awful lot of time in front of the mirror, put on a new shirt and their best jacket and arrived twenty minutes early to a date with someone who lived in the same room with them.

LaFontaine was about to lose their nerve when the lonely figure appeared. Something caught in their throat when they realized Perry had also taken time dressing up and fixing her hair. When she was close enough, she looked up and smiled, almost shyly.

"Am I late?"

"Hey... no, not at all," they said, clearing their throat. "You look great."

"Thank you," she answered demurely. Her eyes moved down from LaFontaine's face and she reached to run a hand over the lapel of the jacket, smoothing it softly. "So do you."

"That blouse...?"

"I borrowed it. I thought it would be nice, since... well, you already know everything I own."

They looked at each other and smiled. LaFontaine shook their head:

"Are you as weirdly freaked out as I am right now?"

"Oh, definitely," she let out a trembling laugh; LaFontaine noticed her fingers were trembling as well, softly. She looked lovely, and scared. A group of students walked past them in a blur of laughs and chatter, heading for the train station too, no doubt. LaFontaine waited until the noise drifted away:

"Perr, you know, I really loved that you asked me to go on a proper date, but we don't have to. I know that after... everything that happened with the ritual... you've been trying to work on this public stuff, and I really appreciate it. But today the train and probably the damn town is going to be choking full of students that will know us, so..." they shrugged. "I mean, I understand it's a big deal. I definitely want this, but you don't need to do it right now."

Perry nodded slowly:

"I think now is the perfect moment to do it, though," she said walking towards LaFontaine and taking them gently by the arm. "Let's go or we'll miss the train, it's a long way until we reach the station."

LaFontaine let themselves go, following her. They walked together under the pale sky of Styria and the canopy of thick branches framing the path. With Perry's hand holding on to their arm, LaFontaine could almost feel the insecurity radiating from her, but her determination was there too, in her confident strides and the firm hold of her fingers.

"So..." they started, and immediately noticed some of her tension dissolved as she gave them her full attention, "what is one supposed to do in a first date, anyway? I mean, is not like I even have to make a big effort, I already know I'm going to end up at your place tonight."

Perry smiled and moved closer:

"But if after the date I decide that I like you, I may kiss you goodnight..."

LaFontaine looked at her, biting down a smile. Well, they would definitely have to give it their best.


	2. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "No matter how many times Perry tells LaF to go through the pockets before putting stuff in the laundry, LaF always manages to wash a pen or some cash or a petri dish or a jump drive--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fellow Creampuff timeclones for acting as the fastest of betas at the most unholy hour!

"There's no way he's reaching the end of the bridge on time..." murmured LaFontaine leaving the empty glass on the nightstand. They were lying on the bed, with the laptop by their side showing an episode of _Mythbusters_. Perry opened the curtains to let the morning sunshine in the room and yawned her way back to bed.

"Don't you have to go to class?"

"Cancelled," said LaFontaine distractedly, frowning in concentration at the screen. "I don't have to leave until lab practice, before lunch. You?"

"First one in two hours..." she answered climbing on the bed and pressing a kiss to their jawline. LaFontaine perked but did not take their eyes off the laptop. They knew when a kiss from Perry was full of purpose and their suspicion was confirmed when a few more landed on their neck. 

"Are you in one of your moods?" they asked softly, eyes trained on the screen over the mass of curly red hair. Perry had never been a very sexual person and LaFontaine knew it. Her moods, as she called them, struck at random and often urgently, and LaFontaine had learned to see them coming.

"Mmmh..." she purred, entangling her fingers in LaFontaine's short hair, nails scratching their scalp softly. "You aren't?"

"You know I am always in the mood, Perr," they murmured, eyeing the time left for the episode to finish, "but can we maybe wait, let's say... six minutes and twenty seconds?"

"Of course, sweetie," said Perry. Her hands went straight to the front of LaFontaine's jeans and undid the button and zipper briskly. "Just join me whenever you are ready."

"Oh, damn... Lola..." they whimpered, finally taking their eyes off the screen to watch Perry move down to kiss them just below the navel. "You are a doing a disservice to science..."

Perry moved back up until their eyes met and whispered:

"You can pause the episode, and science can kiss my..."

A booming, hollow sound made the air vibrate, followed by a few seconds of static and a loud silence, the usual signs before an official announcement. 

_Attention, residents of Crowley Hall. Due to the presence of an unidentified creature in the basement, the access to the following areas is temporarily forbidden: the storage room, the laundry room, the room with the wallpaper that circumvents the memory of humankind. Please, exercise caution. Access to the basement unarmed is not encouraged until further notice._

LaFontaine groaned and turned back to Perry:

"Another unidentified creature in the basement... must be Wednesday..." they murmured, leaning to kiss her. Perry planted a hand on their face.

"The keys."

"What?"

"The keys. Where are the keys to the room? You had them yesterday and you took the laundry to the basement yesterday, too. I opened the door for you when you came back. It's not the first time you've sent the keys into the washing machine and if you did that yesterday... where are the keys?"

"Perry, wha..."

"We can't get the key from the laundry room now, unless we throw ourselves against this, this unidentified creature! And we can't leave for class without the keys! And we can't skip class!"

"Perry, Perr," LaFontaine took her gently by the shoulders. "Calm down, okay? The keys are not in the laundry room."

"I wouldn't be so nervous if you didn't keep leaving them, and money, and erasers and all kinds of things, in your pockets every time it is your turn to leave the laundry downstairs."

"Look, I know I am a little absent-minded with daily stuff, but that's because I am thinking of important things. Academic things. Scientific things," LaFontaine considered adding 'and of how beautiful you are', but quickly disregarded the idea because trying flattery in a moment like that would get them nowhere with Perry. "But I am sure I brought the keys back to the room with me."

"Show me."

"Really? Right now?"

"Please," she said in a tone that implied the kind of command that never got a 'please' attached.

LaFontaine sighed silently and go themselves out of bed. They started looking through their bag and the pockets of their coat. Outside, the sound of hurried steps and general commotion reigned. There was a knock on the door and Perry had a brief conversation with one of the floor residents, Mary, and asked her to alert the Summer Society. A few enterprising students armed with unlikely weapons were headed towards the stairs. Perry closed the door.

"Well?"

"I am looking..." said LaFontaine. Perry made a little distressed noise. "Don't worry, I'm almost one hundred percent sure it's here."

"Oh, _almost_ sure. Well, that changes everything..."

Before LaFontaine could close the drawer and answer her, there was another knock on the door. This time it was Laura and Carmilla, armed with a can of bear spray and a baseball bat respectively. LaFontaine took advantage of the long explanation Laura gave Perry about all the information she had gathered so far about the mysterious unidentified creature —a fast-growing sort of vegetal of an exotic color, they said, most likely to be blamed on the Alchemy Club— to rummage through several drawers as fast as they dared without alerting Perry of their evident worry. 

"Carmilla thinks a bat is a good choice to fight a moss-like type of plague," complained Laura, clearly irritated.

"When you say bat," said Carmilla leaning on the doorframe with the baseball bat resting on her shoulder, "do you mean the creature, or the tool?"

"I mean the tool!"

"Noted... but when you say the tool..." she rasped, clearly enjoying herself, "do you mean me, or the actual object?"

"Carmilla, please..." 

"Both bats will work perfectly, cupcake. And both tools."

Laura sighed and turned to Perry. "Well, are you guys coming?"

"Eh... not yet. Not yet, but maybe soon," said Perry. LaFontaine noticed her voice was gaining octaves by the second. Not good. They turned around to wave Laura and Carmilla a quick goodbye.

"Sure you don't wanna come and make the weird submit, LaF?" smiled Laura.

"Maybe later," said LaFontaine. Laura nodded and disappeared towards the corridor. Carmilla lingered behind for a moment, her eyes sliding over their body and fixing intently on their crotch. LaFontaine blushed and zipped their jeans hurriedly. Carmilla smiled before swinging the bat to her other shoulder and leaving after Laura:

"Yeah, maybe later... Have fun."

Perry closed the door again. When she spoke, her voice had ascended to the strained whisper that always preceded chaos:

"What was that supposed to mean?" 

"I have no idea, darling, no idea..."

LaFontaine turned to the desk again, moving their notes around, shaking their textbooks, making a couple of pens slide over the surface and collide.

"That little blood-sucking..." they muttered.

A tiny metallic sound clicked on the desk. LaFontaine grabbed the key and held it over their head triumphantly:

"Yes! Yes! I knew it was here! It's here!"

Perry looked at it. She let out a little sigh and took a hand to her chest. LaFontaine smiled brightly:

"I knew I had it," they walked towards Perry, placing the key in her hand softly. "There. I know I am a disaster with these things sometimes, but you have to trust me now and then. I remember I made sure the key stayed in my bag all the time, it didn't go in my pockets, never. It was a conscious effort. I can make some of those now and then, you know," they said with a satisfied smile, going back to the desk to put some order. "What a mess... my notes are everywhere..."

"Do you want me to help?" they heard, her voice already falling into its usual tone, mollified.

"It's okay, Perr, I just want them all together before lab practice. I worked really hard on these," they tapped their temple a couple of times. "Scientific mind. And I don't want to get my hopes high so soon, but I am going to be a big name in the field. I work things out pretty fast and keep finding new material in this place, " LaFontaine looked around the desk and opened the top drawer, peering inside. "Today I am going to show my supervisor the colony I've been working on. Wait, I'll show you. Damn... Perry, have you seen a petri dish around here? Has a sort of blueish moss inside. I remember I put it in my pocke..."

Perry and LaFontaine looked at each other, eyes wide.


End file.
